Footsteps to Fatherhood
by casbeccawho
Summary: 9 months have passed since Meg and Castiel had a one night stand and a basket has been left at Bobby Singers Door.Inside the basket is Castiel and Meg's Daughter Eva who is half demon, half angel.Cas is a dad and has to protect his child from any harm
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A.N-**Hi guys hope you enjoy the story! This is basically about Castiel becomming a father to a little baby girl (awww) and how he tries to cope with "father shock". But no fear as Dean,Sam and Bobby along with Balthazar are there to offer some support :)

**Disclaimer-**No I do not own supernatural

* * *

_It had been 9 months since Castiel and Meg first kissed and met. Later that night, the angel and demon caught up in an abandoned hotel and ended up having a one night stand-which was never to be spoken of again under any circumstances. That was until a basket was left at Bobby's Singers door addressed to Castiel..._

_Sams Point of view..._

The day started off like any other as me and Dean drove outside Bobby's home in the early morning. We were arriving back from our latest hunt. As Dean parked the Impala perfectly as usual, Bobby was standing on his door step waiting on us. "Hey Bobby, how's it going?" Dean was the first to speak comming out of the Impala, but Bobby did not reply. "Um, is there something wrong?" When asking this question I paid close attention to Bobby's body language and something was defiantly up. With me and Dean walking towards him Bobby spoke "You won't believe what I found on my doorstep last night boys!" Interested in what Bobby had found, me and Dean wasted no time brushing past him and entering the house.

Quickly Bobby shut the door behind us and locked it (which he never done-especially during the day.) And hushed us into the room. "So what did you find?"Looking around I couldn't see anything new, "this." Bobby hurried over to his desk and carefully lifted up a basket from the floor. "Is that it?" Dean walked towards Bobby to look inside the basket. "No you igit!" Bobby sat the basket onto the desk and opened it up very slowly. As he did Dean glanced into the basket and spoke "well I'll be damned!" And stepped back. "What is it?" Not wanting to be left out, I made my own way over to the basket slowly; as I approached I could hear a baby crying. Turned out it was coming from the baby girl inside the basket wrapped up tightly in an array of blankets. "Wow. Was not expecting that. Where did you find her?"

"On the door step late last night as I said, just on her own." The babies eyes blinked flashing her bright green eyes towards me. Lifting her out carefully, she began to giggle. "Careful now! When I tried that she started screaming like a banshee!" We all sat down with me having the baby sitting on my lap. Dean still seemed stunned at the her existence, and began to question Bobby. "What's her name?"

"Know idea."

"Well is she ok? Human even?"

"As far as I can tell she is human, nothing wrong with her apart from a faint scar on the left side of her back." Dean got out of his seat and went back over to the baby's basket. "So not even a note from her parents?" Dean turned to face Bobby. "Well actually that's why I was waiting on you outside."Bobby took out a letter from his pocket, "It's addressed to Cas, that's what stopped me from opening it. Have you heard anything from him?" Both I and Dean's faces were blank. "Can't say we have." With the baby making herself comfy on my lap, I had a closer look at her. The baby had bright green eyes, with brown hair and pink clothes on underneath all the blankets. "Why would there be a letter addressed to Cas along with a baby?" The room was silent as the daunting thought rushed into all of our heads,_ surely not.._. "Well there's only one way to find out!" Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together as he sat back in the chair. "I pray to thee Castiel as we have a bit of a Daddy day care situation here with your name on it. Would help if you could shine some light on this for us." Just as Dean finished the prayer Casteil appeared in the door way looking very worried and guilty.

"Cas?" I would have stood up in unison along with Bobby and Dean if I didn't have the baby on my knees, but with her deciding to turn on the water works I was a tad occupied. Straight away Castiel's glance shot in the direction of the child's cry as if it was instinct. "Hello Sam." Slowly Castiel walked into the room stopping next to Dean and Bobby with his eyes still fixed on the child. "Something you want to tell us Cas?" Bobby raised an eyebrow at Cas while holding the letter addressed to him in front of his eyes blocking his view. Castiel swallowed. With his hand shaking he took the letter from Bobby and turned away from us as he opened it. "So what does it say?" Dean tried to sneak a look at the letter but he was too late as Castiel let the letter float to the floor. Faintly Castiel said "the child's is mines..." Dean and Bobby both looked at each other confused at what they thought Castiel just said. Dean laughed nervously as he turned and looked at the baby still on my lap (and had been for so long that I could no longer feel my legs-just a pins and needles sensation). Dean turned back to speak to Cas while pointing at the baby "sorry Cas but for a minute there it sounded like you said the baby was yours."

"That's what I said Dean..."

"Oh." Cas bit his lip and shook his head. After managing to move the baby up onto my shoulders trying to quiet her down I stood up. As I came closer Cas started to back up as if the baby was going to jump off me and eat him alive. "Well sir you have been quite a busy boy! So who's the lucky girl?" Dean put his hand on the shoulder of Cas' trench coat as he said this, but I think the joke was a little too soon for poor Castiel. "So junior here is, yours?" Castiel nodded. "Does that make her an angel?" Cas didn't answer me, instead he picked up the letter from the floor and passed it over to Bobby to read. Clearing his throat, Bobby read out the letter;

_Dear Castiel._

_Here name is Evangeline, or Eva for short, turns out angels and Demons can have kids (who'd of thought). I'm trusting you to take care of our little accident before anyone finds out about her...If Crowley finds out I can't begin to imagine what he will turn her into. And don't think I don't care for Eva-she is my daughter-but at the same time, I could do without the attention for now. Couldn't find you (as usual) so thought I would drop her off to your pet's home. Have fun explaining this to them, please take care of her until my return. _

_Meg x _

And I thought Romeo and Juliet was bad. No wonder the kid was crying, Meg as mom and Cas as Dad? Bobby placed the letter back into the envelope and shook his head. "Boy you've got some explaining to do." Said Bobby in a disappointed tone handing the letter back to Cas. Castiel placed the letter into his pocket and took a deep breath. This quickly became a very awkward moment for him. "I can explain."

"Oh can you now?" Folding his arms Dean was not amused at the thought of Cas messing around with a demon. "Didn't they teach you about this at school up there, what the hell were you playing at?" Castiel shook his head, "It was an accident...sorry"

"Sorry, SORRY? Don't tell me that Cas-tell it to your messed up "accident" on Sams shoulders that." Dean pointed at Eva who had stopped crying at this point as if she knew what we were talking about. "So what do we do now?" I asked trying to break the tension. "Well I suggest we dispose of it." Castiel went for Eva but Dean stood in front of him. "Not so fast Romeo. She's youre kid, you can't just "dispose" of her." Castiel withdrew his arms, "Dean, she's have angel half demon..." castiel's voice became weak. "Well nothing gets past you now does it!" Dean took Eva from me and turned round to face Cas. "This here my friend is your daughter, yes she might be part demon and yes you tangoed with Meg, kinda freaky. BUT. She is part angel too." Castiel took in what Dean said and looked at Eva and gave a faint smile. We put Eva to bed but in during the night when I went to check on her the basket had been burst open with no baby in sight...

* * *

**A.N-**_So what did you think? Castiel being a dad, not sure who to feel more sorry for, the kid or him;). Hope you liked the name Eva, and she will be my own characters(obviousley). Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and like the girls name! Thanks for reading and please review :)_

_casbeccawho_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N-_Hi guys here is Chapter 2 hope you like. Thanks very much for the reviews so far, nice to know people like what I write :) Happy reading!_**

**Disclaimer-**_**sadly I don't own supernatural :(**_

* * *

Yeah, so as I was saying-when I went to go check on Eva during the night her basket was burst open with her nowhere in sight. The first thing that caught my eye (besides the missing baby) was the trail of blankets on the floor leading to the kitchen. I took the Demon blade from my pocket expecting to find an unwanted guest, the house was silent. Until I heard a glass smashing in the kitchen, I ran in the direction of the noise. A figure stood behind the opened fridge door. "Hey you!" I was convinced that it was a demon so dived for the intruder. But they were too fast as in a blink of an eye, they moved to the wall I completly missed and end up lying on the floor like some idiot. I looked up to see who the fast mover was, a girl in a white dress, long dark brown hair with a bottle of beer in her hand and a frightened face. As I stood up the girl jumped and stayed glued to the wall with her terrified eyes fixed on the blade in my hand. "Who are you?" I asked recognising her face. "It-It's me Eva...What are you gonna do with, that?" Eva said this pointing at the blade and looking at me then back to the knife.

"Eva? How did you-."

"Grow out of the toddler stages." Eva shrugged her shoulders and relaxed a little more. I put the blade away, realising that the 10 year old was no threat. Still interested in exactly what Eva was up to, we both sat down to talk. "So um...What are you doing up at this time, and with that beer?" I pointed at the bottle grasped tightly in her hand; she lifted it up and read the label. "Oh, so that's what you call this? Couldn't sleep so I wanted something to drink." Eva unscrewed the cap on the beer and just before it touched her lips I swiped it from her, as you can image Eva wasn't too happy. "Hey! Is this a prison or something-get your own!" She tried to grab the beer from me, but with my added height there was no chance of her getting it back. "Not so fast-you're too young for this, and I don't think Cas would be too chuffed if he caught you drinking this." Eva huffed and folded her arms. I Placed the beer back into the fridge as I heard the beating of wings. Castiel had returned.

Eva lifted her head from the table as Cas walked into the kitchen towards her. Eva being so vigilant noticed Cas holding a large bag. "What's in the goody bag then?" She tried to smile but I got the feeling she was too scared to. Cas looked over to me and said, "How long has she been like this?" Put on the spot I stumbled on my words "Um...I don't know, a few hours..." Castiel nodded his head as if it was usual for your daughter to grow by about 10 years in the space of a few hours. With the two in the same room at the same time you could see much of a family resemblance, they had the same colour of hair, but that was about it. Cas dumped the bag in front of Eva. In his deep voice Cas spoke directly to her. "You'll find an angel blade, clothes and some other stuff in there for you." I looked over Eva's shoulder as she pulled out the angel blade which was identical to Castiel's. "What do I need this for?" Eva asked looking at the blade in more detail. "That's an angel blade, you use it to kill angels and defend yourself. Don't lose it." By this point Dean had woken up and had joined us in the kitchen. "Who the hell's this?" Dean being such a good morning person greeted Eva and was quickly filled in by Cas on what had happened.

Turns out with Eva having the DNA of both angel, demon and a little human (from Cas and Meg's vessel) that she aged very quickly. "What age will she grow too?" Asked Dean, "Eva can stop growing at any age she wants after her vessel ages 15 years" said Cas, looking at Eva. Eva got out of her chair slowly and went over to Cas who started to look worried. "So what you're telling me is that your my dad _obviously_ but I'm not a full angel?" The two were now face to face. "Yes. Your mother is a demon. She's the one that left you in the basket." Eva looked away from Cas to the floor and stepped back slowly. "Is that why you wanted to kill me when we first met?" Dean sensing that Eva was a little upset he went over to her side. "Hey it's ok. It's just your dad here is new to all of this and is a bit of an idiot sometimes. No offense Cas-."

"...none taken" Eva laughed at Dean and then smiled towards Cas who just managed to smile back. As Eva sat down with Cas to speak in "private", Dean went to go and fill in Bobby which left me to empty out the bag that Cas had given to Eva when he arrived. Amongst the clothes and angel blade was a silver necklace which had what looked and felt like a real feather.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but what's this?" I held the necklace in my hand to show it to Cas and Eva. "It's a charm for Eva it keeps angels hidden from angels, very rare. The feather is from an angel's wing." Said Cas, I looked at the feather in detail. From a glance it just looked like any normal feather, black in colour but very smooth to the touch. "Why do I need to stay hidden from angels, with you being one?" Asked Eva, Cas rose from the chair and took the necklace from me and when putting it round Eva's neck said, "Angels could come looking for you as they don't exactly approve of demons with angels. If they can't find you, they won't hurt you."

"But what if a demon comes for me? What if Mom comes back?" Castiel put his hands on Eva's shoulders and looked into her eyes "Your mother is never coming back; you don't talk, speak or even look at a demon or leave this house. The people you can trust and know about you is me, Bobby, Sam and Dean. When you turn 15 I can take you to my heaven, you'll be safest there." Castiel sat back in his seat. "Why not take her to heaven now?" I said. "Angel wings have to be strong enough to fly to heaven, Eva here is too young." Said Cas looking over Eva's shoulders as if he was trying to see her wings. "Um I have a question." Eva raised her hand, "this might seem a pretty stupid, but for an angel to fly they would need to wings right?" Cas tilted his head in confusion to her question, but with her back facing me I remembered about the scar. "Hang on; are you trying to tell us something Eva?" She didn't reply. But the truth already started to daunt on me and Castiel "You only have one wing, don't you?" Eva looked embarrassed and stood up and turned to speak to me, "Remember in the kitchen, when you caught me with the beer. I tried to fly away because I thought you were going to hurt me, but barley managed to take off and land on my feet."

Eva gathered her long hair to one side to show the scar to Cas as she had her back turned to him. Castiel got out of his seat to get a better look at the scar. As he placed his hand on it Eva breathed in sharply with pain. It didn't look like Eva was going to heaven for safe any time soon. "So where does that leave her?" I said as Cas walked round to where I was standing. "Stuck here, she can't go to heaven, or hell...I can't get her to safety Sam." Cas became frustrated about the position Eva was in. "But I'll be ok right? I'm sure instinct will kick in if anyone comes for me, plus I'm hidden." Eva played with the necklace as she said this, but Castiel's mood did not lift. "They will find you eventually it's only a matter of time. Meg could have left you here because she knew we would look after you, but also you would be easy to find." Cas looked at me for some help, but before I could open my mouth there was a knock at the door, time may have ran out for Eva to disappear, or maybe not...

* * *

**A.N_-So what do you think. Wonder who the mystery guess could be? Freind or foe, have a guess;) Shame about Eva having only one wing, pretty depressing for an angel if you ask me, please review-hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A.N-_Hey guys it's chapter 3 (yayay!)hope you enjoy as much as the last two chapters:) Would just like to mention that the paragraphs don't always transfer as clear as I type them,so I apologise for that. Anyways, have a read and see what you think and thanks again for the reviews much appreciated!_**

**Discalimer-_No I don't own the amazing awesome Supernatural_**

* * *

We all stood still not knowing what to do. Dean and Bobby came into the hallway after the door was knocked for the second time. Eva hid behind Castiel and whispered "Is it a demon?" Dean and Bobby sneaked passed the door and came to join us. "Who's at the door then?" Asked Dean looking over his shoulder,he turned back and suggested " a demon?" The door was chapped again, Castiel took out his angel blade from his trench coat and whispered, "I don't believe that's it is custom for a demon to knock on a door before entering. Take Eva down into the panic room Sam." Cas did have a point, nothing was preventing a demon from smashing through the door but not wanting to take any chances, I began leading Eva down into the panic room.I passed the door with Eva by my side Dean following behind ready to open the door with a demon blade hidden behind his back. As Eva put her foot on the first stair I could hear Dean opening the door but he soon slammed it closed again. I put my hand on Eva so she would stop and I turned to Dean. "False alarm!" He said.

"What do you mean _false alarm?" _Asked Bobby stepping back into the hallway along with Cas who still had the angel blade in his hand. Dean pointed at the door "Freakin kids obviously still see chapping doors and running away is a great source of entertainment." After Dean spoke he signalled at me and Eva to come back up the stairs. As everyone in the hallway started to relax Eva smiled up to me but as she looked over to her dad and Bobby the colour from her face drained. She grasped tightly around me and stared in the direction of Cas and pointed. I followed her glance and my eyes met with a familiar face. "There's someone behind you dad." Whispered Eva not wanting the visitor to hear her. I put my hand on Eva's arm to lower it, she looked up at me as if to say _and what the hell do you think you are doing. _Slowly her arm lowered as I reassured her, "Don't worry, this is-."

"Balthazar." Cas just couldn't help but cut me off, he quickly turned round to face Balthazar. "Hey big daddy!" Said Balthazar, who was more pleased to see Cas than Cas was to see him. "Why are you here?" Asked Cas, "Well duh! To see the new kid in town." Balthazar looked over at Eva which kind of creped her out. Dean stepped forward "Thought you said we were the only ones that knew about Eva Cas?" Cas turned round to answer Dean but was interrupted by Balthazar, "Well I do too, seen Cas acting a little stranger than usual, so I decided to follow him and well here I am!"

"So you're Balthazar?" Asked Eva loosening her grip around my waist. "Yes, and you must be Eva. Nice to meet you." Balthazar came over and shook her hand and looked at her closely. "Are you the igit who was rattling that door?" Asked Bobby, but Balthazar didn't reply. Instead Balthazar started to ask Eva some questions "So, where's Mommy then?" Eva looked over to her Dad, "Does it matter?"Said Cas trying to hide the identity of Eva's mom, but Balthazar wasn't stupid. He walked away from Eva and went straight to Cas looking like he was ready to give him a good slap. Dean seeing the events unfold stood between Cas and Balthazar. Dean spoke "Now don't do anything stupid Balthazar." Balthazar was now red with fury and pushed Dean aside and leaned right into the terrified face of Castiel and spoke. "I'm not the one who you should be telling that to Dean. What the bloody hell do you think youre playing at Cassey? A demon, of all things!" Cas was full of guilt so couldn't look Balthazar in the eye. "Look at me..." Balthazar spoke sharply, Cas lifted his head. "Think yourself lucky that it was me, a friend who followed you here...this _child _could end us all, give me one good reason why I shouldn't smite her myself-."

"You wouldn't dare..." Castiel clenched his fist tight as he spoke; Balthazar noticed this and backed off.

Dean put his hand on Balthazar's shoulder with caution but the angel just pulled away. Bobby was not impressed by the two angels attitude so quite rightly told them off "Have you two finished bitching or do you want some privacy?" The two angels kept their distance for the time being and Eva stuck to me like glue keeping her eyes fixed on Balthazar as he walked out of the hallway and into the front room. Anytime Balthazar was close to making eye contact with her she looked away, then back when his head was turned. Balthazar started to laugh, "Trying to read my mind now are we?" And turned to look at Eva who started to blush. "I was only returning the favour. So why did you come?" Eva left my side and walked closer to Balthazar as he answered her, "To help, alright."

"To help? Two minutes ago you gave me a death threat, and had a go at my dad which I don't exactly appreciate." Cas moved over to stand beside Eva and told her to hush. Balthazar stood up "I meant it when I said I came to help. There are whispers in the air, and I don't want any of us to get hurt."

"So you're with us on this?" Asked Dean. "I believe I am, not that I plan to jump into bed with a demon any time soon. But you're secrets safe with me." It was clear that Balthazar was still disgusted at the idea of Cas doing it with a demon (_as we all were)_ but he still wanted to help. The day went on as normal and Bobby had been tipped off by a fellow hunter about some trouble on the outskirts of town, demon trouble. "Sounds like a job for you boys." Said Bobby coming off the phone. "Well better than listening to Jeremy Kyle next door, me and Sam will handle this one. You stay here and make sure the siblings play nicely." Before Bobby could answer him Dean shot out the house and into the Impala. I soon followed. We headed off to the given location hoping that when we returned the house would still be standing, but as we arrived at our destination we knew that this was no normal call out.

"No freakin way!" Dean looked at me as I turned to look at him as we both couldn't believe who was standing in the middle of the road infront of us. Slowly we got out of the Impala and stepped infront of the car. As we did the demon came forward along with some company. "Meg?"

"Hello boys, long time no see." Dean pulled his gun out as Meg took another step towards us. "Now is that necessary Dean." Meg clicked her fingers which made the gun fall out of Deans hands. One of the other demons went to make a move, I took out the demon blade ready to defend myself. Meg raised her hand and the male demon stopped. "What do you want Meg?" I asked "I'm here on personal business. Now where's my daughter?" Meg smiled at us both and we knew there and then that Meg meant business and this was going to end messy...

* * *

**A.N-_Dun dun dun, looks like Meg did return after all ;) So what do you think will happen next and how Cas and Meg's reunion will go down? Hope you enjoyed reading and that you liked it :D please review, many thanks!_**

casbeccawho


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A.N****_-_**_hi gus_ sorry_ about the delay, down to me doing my SQA exams (very importaint!) so the updates will be a little slower that usual. But anyways here is chapter 4, hope you like :) and as always, thanks for the feedback-much appreciated!_

**Disclaimer-**_No I don't own supernatural_

* * *

A few tense moments passed between us and Meg. "You have a daughter?" Said Dean, trying to act dumb with Meg. "Yes." She sa_i_d stepping forward, "Evangeline-I left her on Bobby's doorstep?"

"Well looks like you left her at the wrong door sister. We don't know anything about your kid."

"Is that so?" Meg clenched her fist making Dean collapsed onto the ground and cough up some blood. Meg continued, "Well I hear differently...I'll ask again. Where's my daughter?" Trying to think quickly on my feet to stop her from hurting Dean anymore, I spoke without thinking. "She's dead!" Instantly Meg's fist relaxed and Dean quickly got to his feat. Meg laughed nervously, "You're bluffing" She said, "You wouldn't know how to kill her." Dean wiping the blood from his mouth continued to go along with the lie, "we might not, but Cas sure does." Meg's face dropped, clearing her throat she asked "and where is Castile now?"

"Like we would know, we don't keep tabs on him."I said, Meg tilted her head to the side staring directly into Dean's eyes, slowly her sinister smile returned. "Well your mind says differently Dean. Cas is at Bobby's with Evangeline, isn't he?" I swallowed hard, realising that Meg had found us out. "Don't even think about it!" I stood in front of Meg holding the Demon blade to her neck. "Think about what? Killing my own? Boy you are thick, I only came to speak with Cas."

"About what?"

"Terms, the child should be with its mother. Not an angel who is too busy in his life." I removed the blade a few inches away from her neck. "So what's with the Black eyed bitches behind you?" Asked Dean, still not convinced by Meg. "Safety in numbers, they won't follow if you allow me to see her." Within seconds the other demons were gone leaving us alone with Meg on the road.

We decided to go with Meg on this one, but we were still cautious. I sat in the back seat with Meg keeping the demon blade close to her skin as Dean drove the Impala back to Bobby's. When we parked up outside we told Meg to stay put when we went to give Bobby a head's up on her arrival. As we entered the house, I immediately noticed that Balthazar was nowhere to be seen. Eva was sitting in the room drawing something on a piece of paper and Cas was in the kitchen looking out of the window. We went over to Bobby who was sitting down to fill him in on what was happening. We briefly explained the situation. Trying to keep his voice low Bobby answered, "Are you crazy!"

"Well she seemed pretty genuine." I said, looking over my shoulder to make sure Eva and Cas didn't over hear our conversation. "I don't know Sam. We have no idea what will happen." said Bobby getting out of his chair going to Castiel, as he walked passed Eva, she watched him intently then continued with her drawing. But seconds later Eva stopped and scored a line right through her drawing as if someone had nudged her arm.

"You ok there Picasso?" Said Dean, but Eva didn't respond. Bobby by this time had already begun to relay the information to Cas about Meg wanting to see Eva. Not wanting to interrupt them, I went over to Eva and shook her by the shoulders; she lifted up her head slowly with her eyes closed tight. "Eva, what's wrong?" I asked. It was like she was in a trance unable to move or talk. Eventually she opened her eyes but they were no longer emerald green, not to start with anyway. They were black like a demon's eyes then slowly returned to normality as Eva became more responsive. Terrified she spoke "I'm s-sorry, I don't know what just happened..." I turned to look at Dean who was gob smacked to say the least about what had just happened. Dean got Castiels attention and ask the question that we all wanted the answer to "What the hell just happened?" At first Castiel became very alarmed at Eva's eyes turning black, he stood in front of me to examine Eva closer, and placed his hand on her forehead "It's Meg, somehow her presence is affecting her." He said stepping back from Eva. "In what way?" Said Dean standing behind me, before anything else could be said Dean turned his head to look out of the window after hearing the door of the Impala opening. As he looked out his facial expressions changed from normal to holy crap in seconds.

Soon after Dean ran out of the door, I and Castiel followed as Bobby stayed with Eva. As we came outside Dean stood metres away from Balthazar who was standing over Meg that seemed to have received a good talking to from the angel as she tried to get away from him. "Balthazar stop!" As I shouted Balthazar haulted and grinned looking towards the three of us then back at Meg saying "So this is what you call a demon, I really do pity you're existence." Meg wiped the blood from her lips and got back on her feet dusting herself down. She looked over to Cas, "Hey Castiel, how's it hanging?" Cas rolled his eyes at Meg's comment, probably because he was lost for words. "Can't you control your boy?" She continued, gesturing at Balthazar. "I am not Cas' boy. Are you the woman who seduced my brother?"

"Balthazar leave it!" Lucky for us Balthazar listened to Castiel for once and walked away from Meg. "If you came to see Eva, you're wasting your time." Said Cas trying to take control of the situation, Meg and Cas started to walk towards each other. The odd couple met in the middle. "Walk away now Meg..."

"Who ruffled you're feathers? I'm not moving until I see her." Meg brushed pass Castiel but as she did he turned round quickly and grabbed her by the arm. She tried to pull away, but Cas was too strong, "You're not going to kill me, you would have done by now if you were going too." Cas loosened his grip. Giving into Megs plea he spoke, "5 minutes to say goodbye, that's it." Meg huffed at him like a teenager being told off.

The moment was very tense to say the least, grudgingly me, Dean and Balthazar allowed Meg passed us so she could see Eva. We followed her into the house along with Cas joined by Balthazar. Bobby stood in front of Eva as Meg entered the room. I stood to the left side of her with Dean by her right, Balthazar leaned against the wall keeping a close eye on what was to follow. "It's ok Bobby." I said, Bobby nodded and moved aside. Eva was standing, still weary about who and what Meg was. "Hi Eva, long time no see." Meg spoke softly to Eva and moved towards her. Eva backed up and shook her head, "stay away from me." Meg kept moving towards her and went to Eva's eye level and stroked her hair saying, "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember me?" Eva placed her hand onto Megs and lowered it from her face, "stop clapping me like I'm a dog, mom."

"So they told you who I was." Meg rose again as Eva spoke, "they told me everything. Why did you come back?"

"I came to collect you." Castiel quickly stood in on Meg's sentence and said "that's not happening." Meg drew her eyes from Castiel and continued her conversation with Eva, "Crowley knows about her by the way." Meg turned back to look at Cas "wait, who's Crowley?" Asked Eva, Meg was about to answer her but Dean spoke first "Crowley's just trouble, how did he find out?" Meg walked over to Dean as she explained, "Word got out about me being pregnant with Eva, Crowley done some digging and found out that an angel was Eva's father. Soon after giving birth he came after me, so I ran." Meg paused as she turned to Cas, "I looked for you, but you were gone. So I did the next best thing at the time to keep me and Eva safe, by leaving her with the Winchesters."

"Why go looking for Cas? I'm sure if you explained the situation to moi for example I could have helped with the child." Balthazar while speaking moved away from the wall and joined the group. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the kind of mother who asks an idiot like you to baby sit my child." Snapped Meg, "well why did you leave her with the boys then?" Asked Balthazar, suddenly appearing in the kitchen pouring a drink for himself.

"I had no choice. Anyway, I believe that's my 5 minutes up." Meg went for the door but Eva ran after her. "Hey, wait! You can't just leave again, where will you go while this Crowley guy's after you?" Meg paused. We all turned to watch her leave, "I'll come back if he comes for you, but if he is following me then he could find you easily if I stay. Be strong." Meg walked out the door leaving Eva still with many questions unanswered. "Well that was very interesting, don't you agree?" Balthazar walked back into the room drinking his whisky as he spoke, the room was silent. "I'm sorry about all this..." Cas broke the silence and walked towards Eva who was still staring at the door. Eva didn't reply to Cas, Infact she never spoke to anyone for the next few days, not even to me; instead she stayed up all night looking out of the window up into the sky holding the letter that Meg had left in her basket. But it seemed Megs contact had left more of an impression on Eva mentally than any of us noticed, until one stormy morning...

* * *

**A.N-**_so what did you think overal and how do you think Meg will have influenced Eva? Probably not the best chapterI must admit, but I'll make it up in the CH.5, promise ;)Please review and thanks for reading!_

casbeccawho

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A.N-**_Hey guys sorry about the wait first of all been studying lately for exams so that's why :) But here it is, chapter 5. This chapter is really acting as a join to the next big event in the story(which i will give a hint to at the end...) hope you like! and again thanks for all the lovely reviews, really appreciate it!_

**Disclaimer-**_I do not own supernatural_

* * *

It had been a few weeks now since Eva met Meg and ever since it was rare for Eva to move away from the window in the front room. She kept reading the letter Meg had left in her basket over and over again. During this time Eva had also grown up, _by about 6 years_ said Cas making her sweet 16. With Meg letting slip that Crowley knew about Eva, Cas had been gone most of the time keeping an eye out for trouble. Which just left me, Dean, Balthazar and Bobby to baby sit the depressed teenager (Oh the joys!) Bobby had left earlier that day to go into town for supplies since Balthazar had the last beer the night before. "So, what do you want to do?" Asked Dean, "Anything, what about a game of cards?" I suggested. We both decided this was a good idea and told Balthazar. The three of us made our way into the kitchen and sat around the table "So what are we playing for chaps? Money...Oh I know, our most prized possessions!" Balthazar shuffled the cards as he spoke, "Since when did angels have money?" Dean said sitting down at the kitchen table. "I don't, that's why we are playing for possessions idiot!" Balthazar dealt the cards between the three of us. "So," he said. "What do you bring to the table?" It was obvious that Dean's most prized possession was the Impala so he threw in the keys to the car, I bet my laptop and Balthazar a bottle of vintage wine (apparently made in heaven) naturally.

The card game that we intended to play if you were wondering was pontoon (also known as 21). The aim of the game is to get as close to 21 without going over it. Ace was worth 1 or 11, Queen, King and Jack is worth 10 and the rest the number the value was given _for example 8 of diamonds would be worth 8._ Simples! Balthazar took on the roll as the dealer, as Dean was about to ask for another card Eva appeared behind me suddenly. "Hey." I jumped as Eva spoke which made Balthazar smirk. "Um hey Eva, do you want to watch us play?" I asked trying to keep my cards hidden from Dean who was trying to sneak a peek. "No actually, I was wondering if I could join in." Balthazar started to laugh, Eva raised her glance at him confused at what he found so amusing. "I'm sorry but you're too young to be playing and have no knowledge or skill about this game. Sit down and watch how you_ really_ play, ok?" Balthazar spoke in a very sarcastic tone towards Eva. "Shut it you!" She said pulling over a chair and putting her hand out for cards, "I could take you any day." Balthazar shrugged his shoulders and dealt Eva the cards saying "So what do you bring to the table?"

"The truth." Eva said, tossing Megs letter into the middle of the table. "You have to tell me everything there is to know about Meg and my father Cas, down to every little detail. Why they aren't together, why you detest her existence and who this Crowley character is. Got that?" Balthazar raised his eyebrow at Eva, sat back in his chair relaxed and looking at his hand said. "Apart from the obvious, I'll tell you everything. Deal." We had done best of 3; I was the first to go out followed by Dean who was beaten by Balthazar by 1 point, which left the decider between Eva and Balthazar. Eva had turned out to be quite a nifty player when it came to cards beating both me and Dean by a mile. "You have done well young sky walker. The force is strong in this one." Balthazar said winking towards me and Dean shuffling the cards ready to deal them between him and Eva. "Flattery gets you nowhere wise guy..." The tension between Eva and Balthazar was very intense. Balthazar was the first to reveal his hand, a queen and a king gave Balthazar a grand total of 20 points. "And that child is how you play cards..." Balthazar started to pull the goods towards him but Eva slammed her cards to the table making him stop. The card on top was a king; Eva separated the cards slowly revealing an ace. She had whipped Balthazar by winning with pontoon, 21 points. "And that boys..." She said pulling away the goods from a stunned Balthazar, "Is how you play cards!" Chuffed that she was now one up on Balthazar (and let's be honest, who wouldn't be) she took the bottle of wine and read the label and said "Hmm, classy Balthazar. Shame you won't be having this anytime soon. Dean..." Eva passed the bottle on to Dean who acted like a kid at christmas and a little smug at receiving the gift. "You should play cards more often!" He said putting the wine in the fridge.

"So, time for me to spill the beans I take it." Balthazar took the letter from the table to get Eva's attention as he spoke. "From what dear Cassey tells me, it was a one off with your mother who is a demon dweller of hell and I don not like for obvious reasons." Eva nodded her head as she listened to Balthazar. "The morning after Cas woke up oblivious to how far he and Meg went, basically because he had one hell of a hangover. By the way have you ever seen that film? I would completely recommend it-!"

"-No I haven't seen that film, so you were saying?" Balthazar rolled his eyes at how persistent Eva was being. "Meg had vanished, so Castiel thought nothing of it. He only found out about you when the rest of us did. You were how these apes would say, an accident."

"Jee thanks wise man! So Meg and Cas are, divorced?" Asked Eva innocently, "Divorced *Laughs, that's an understatement! You were never meant to be, don't think God would know what category to place you under. Diabolical I would say."

"And what about Crowley? Who is he?"

"A cross roads demon. Never met him myself, luckily for him, but can be an arrogant little so and so I hear."

"Just like yourself then..." Balthazar smiled at Eva's comment and folded his arms trying not to lose his temper. "Well I can see where you get the lip from and it isn't from Cas." Eva took the letter and folded it placing it in her jeans pocket.

"So that's the story of my life...you don't approve of me do you?" Balthazar got up from the table as she spoke. "Take that as a no then..." She said throwing dirty looks behind Balthazar's back. Dean took this opportunity to indulge in the vintage wine Eva had won which left me sitting next to Eva alone. "Ignore him." I said, nodding my head towards Balthazar who was looking through Bobby's book case. "Well what do you see me as Sam, honestly? A freak of nature, messed up kid, screwed up?" Eva looked into my eyes as she spoke. Clearing my throat I gave her my absolute honest opinion about her. "None of the above." I said "Your Castiel's daughter, and that's all that matters to me." Eva smiled and leaned against my arm saying under her breath, "Thanks." Dean eventually shared the wine with the rest of us including Eva after repeatedly saying "Get your own!" for some time. We spent the evening like any other ordinary people(If you can call two grown men sitting watching TV with an angel and angel/demon teenager on a Saturday night "normal") Bobby came back not long after 6pm and came to sit with the four of us, but our quiet evening would soon be interupted by a bloody Castiel...

* * *

**A.N-**_So what do you think, not to bad I hope ;) Nice bonding going on with Sam and Eva (awww). I guess I better stick to what I said about telling you whats comming up in the following chapters now,well...Crowley will be paying a visit soon to the Winchester house hold soon(Oh yeah!) and Castiel does come back covered in blood, but I didn't say it was his own blood...Please keep reading and feel free to ask any questions relating to the story or anything else. Happy_ reading!

casbeccawho

P.S-_please review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A.N-**_Here we are, chapter 6. In this chapter Crowley pays a visit to Eva as Cas leads Balthazar, Sam and Dean to a Village thought to be infested with demons. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Glad people like the story :) Hope you enjoy and please review, thanks!_

**Disclaimer-**_I still don't own the amazing supernatural *cry_

* * *

Just as an add break came on the television Castiel appeared in front of us covered in blood. Eva screamed at the state of Cas. "Jesus! What happened to you?" Eva jumped off the sofa towards Castiel to hug him but stopped mid way, "I would hug you..." she said "But you are covered in...Blood." Eva stood back awkwardly. Castiel didn't seem to be in any pain so I assumed that the blood on his trench coat wasn't his own. "I'm fine Eva. This isn't my blood." Cas said. Balthazar got off the sofa and stood next to his brother. He wiped some blood from Cas' trench coat with his finger and tasted it. "That's disgusting!" Said Dean. Balthazar spat the blood back out as if it was poison, "fresh demons blood." He said, cleaning his hand on the back of Castiel. "Did you kill Crowley?" Asked Dean standing up along with me and Bobby, "No, but I did dispose of some of his followers. They tried to trick me into a ring of holy fire, but I got away." Castiel took out two demon knives soaked in blood from his pocket. "How many demons are we talking?" I said, "A lot. About 12 easily, maybe more...But I need your help. Those demons won't have come alone, the nearest village to where I bumped into them could be there hide out."

"Well let's kill Crowley's bitches. But, you should get cleaned up first." Said Dean, putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I would just waste time Dean-."

"Cas. You look like a mad man in a trench coat with all that blood on you. Get cleaned up, please." Cas nodded his head and went into the bathroom.

After we gathered everything we needed we headed for the door. Dean shouted over to Bobby, "you stay and look after Eva, we'll call you if there's trouble. Balthazar you coming?" I, Cas and Dean were all ready to go, but surprisingly Balthazar seemed reluctant to leave. "Shouldn't someone stay with Eva just in case? I mean no offense Bobby but if a demon comes here you'll be useless."

"Jee thanks jack ass? I think I can hold the fort for a few hours, go with Sam and Dean." Bobby took out a gun to load it while saying this. "Oh what' that, a water pistol? Going to soak a demon to death?"

"Move igit!" Balthazar stuck his tongue out at Bobby and headed for the door. We said our goodbye's and headed into the Impala. Further down the road we started to think of a plan of attack for when we arrived at the village. "So Balthazar, you do a bird's eye view of the place and tell us who's demon and who's human. You come back to us and we go from there?" Dean looked into the rear view mirror as he spoke to Balthazar and Castiel. "You said it Captian." Balthazar saluted at Dean. _This was going to be fun!_ The car was quiet for most of the journey and it didn't take long to arrive at the Village. Dean parked the car behind a large house as Balthazar went to investigate. In the sky from the direction we came, there were large storm clouds gathering. "Something's not right." Said Cas, "What do you mean?" I asked. Castiel looked at me then got out of the Impala and walked round to the front of the house. Both I and Dean stayed in the car not knowing what to do. "This is taking too long-."

"No Dean we should wait!" Dean didn't listen to me and got out of the Impala, not wanting to be left alone I followed. We went in the same direction that Cas left and met him around the front of the house. "Cas what are you playing at huh?" Dean stopped speaking as he noticed that he was standing in a pool of blood. "Dam it these are just new shoes?"

"Shush-." Castiel hushed us both. As we looked around we soon realised why Cas was being so quiet. The whole street was littered with mauled bodies. The place was like a ghost town.

A few moments later Balthazar appeared behind us both. "Psst!" Both I and Dean jumped as we never heard the angel's beating wings on arrival. "Since when did angels learn stealth mode? What kept you?"

"Doing what you asked Dean, having a look around." Castiel came to join us shaking his head seeming annoyed. "This has been a set up." He said. "By who?" Castiel looked around before answering me "Someone has let hell hounds run riot in the Village; this could have been set up to lead us away from the house. We have to get back there, NOW!" Realising that Eva and Bobby could be in danger we headed back to the Impala quickly leaving the ghost town. "Call Bobby and tell him to be on gaurd." Doing as Cas said, I dialled Bobby's home number as Dean drove as fast as he could.

_**Back at the house, Eva's point of perspective...**_

I was in the kitchen and Bobby was sitting at his desk reading through some books like he normally did. Sam and Dean had been gone for some time and the weather was starting to take a turn for the worst. "Hey Bobby, do you want a drink in?" I asked, leaning to the side trying to see around the corner. "If you wouldn't mind. Thanks." I got out of my chair to go over to the fridge, there was wine still left from the card game and a bottle of beer. "You have a choice between a beer and some *in a posh voice* vintage wine. What would you prefer?" I waited a few moments, but Bobby didn't answer me so I repeated the question. "Bobby..?" I closed the fridge door and froze on the spot. I felt a presence in the room, the same as when Meg came. I turned to go and tell Bobby but when I went into the room he was lying on the floor unconscious. "Bobby!" Worried, I ran over to him to check his pulse, it was very faint. I put Bobby in the recovery position. Again the same sensation came over me, this time stronger making my chest hurt.

I turned to go for the phone to call Sam and Dean for help but my path was blocked by a man in a black coat. I could feel my heart beat getting faster and my body starting to shake uncontrollably as if I was cold. The man had his back towards me, he turned with a smile on his face holding the bottle of wine from the fridge and reading the label. "The most beautiful wine to touch your lips it says here, I beg to differ." The man looked up at me and let go of the bottle. The glass smashed and the wine left a red stain on the carpet, "I only drink the best."He said. The man then went on to pull out a flask of whiskey, he gestured towards me asking if I wanted a drop. "Who are you and what did you do to Bobby?" I said, trying to sound threatening "Who me? I'm Crowley, king of hell. Little Bobby here is just having a nice snooze when we talk."

"About what?"

"Our best interests, you see I could really use a girl like you and you could really use a guy like me." I stayed silent not wanting to say anything I shouldn't by accident. "It's Eva, right? Or Evangeline, Meg's kid. So nice to meet you."

"My friends call me Eva, you can call me Evangeline. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just fly off and come back with some other angels and smite you?" Both I and Crowley started to walk in an anti-clock wise direction as we sussed eachother out. My plan was to waste as much time as possible until I had an opportunity to get to the phone or escape. "Well" he said after taking another sip of whiskey, "you won't be flying anywhere soon seeing you only have one wing, and by angels do you mean your father? Who is he anyway?"

"Since you seem to know so much you tell me?_" _Crowley was now standing near Bobby and I was next to the phone, but as I was about to make my move the phone rang.

I ran towards the phone but as I reached for it Crowley threw a demon knife across the room missing me by an inch, luckily it missed and was lodge in the door frame. "Not so fast!" Said Crowley. I lowered my arm and took a deep breath in trying to calm myself down. The phone kept ringing out, "I didn't come to waste my time Evangeline." Said Crowley walking towards me. Crowley pushed me into the corner, I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't. In a last ditch attempt I pushed Crowley out of the road and managed to knock the phone of the wall. "Help!" I screamed "Help me!" Crowley grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him and covered my nose and mouth with a cloth. Everything around me started to fade; it was like falling asleep just not as peaceful. Crowley whispered in my ear "your mines now..." Everything went black...

_**Back in the Impala, Sam's point of view... **_

I tried Bobby's house for the second time but phone just rang out. I was just about to hang up as someone answered. "Bobby? Is that you?" I shouted down the phone. In the background audio I could hear someone crying, a voice screamed in terror saying_ Help! Help me!_ Then it cut off. I lowered the phone from my ear slowly. Dean looked at me then back at the road "What is it?" I put the phone on loud speaker and re-played the call. Balthazar and Cas leaned forward to listen in "That's Eva..." Said Cas in an alarmed tone. Dean pushed hard on the accelerator. "Dean, what if it's too late?"

"Don't talk like that Sam! She'll be ok!" Dean skidded to a hault outside Bobby's home. and we all rushed into the house and it was clear that Eva was most likely not ok...

* * *

**A.N-**_Doesn't sound to good does it? Poor Eva, must be terrified and Bobby :'( but don't worry, hes ok;) Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to ask any questions,suggest anything or make a request :) Please review and thanks for reading!_

casbeccawho


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A.N-**_Well here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy! Also have an announcement to make. I have plans to do drawings of the story (like hand drawings of possibly of Dean, Sam,Balthazar,Cas,Eva ect. to make it more interesting)In the near future and post them on deviantart if possible. You can let me know if you would like this or not in the reviews :) But anyways...enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer-**_No I do not own supernatural_

* * *

We ran into the house and swung the door open, Eva and Bobby were nowhere in sight. "Eva?" Dean led the four of us into the front room. I walked towards the kitchen and as I did I noticed something lying behind Bobby's desk. I walked around the desk and found Bobby lying unconscious. "Bobby? Dean come and help!" Dean came to assist me in helping Bobby. Shaking him by the shoulders I said "Bobby, Bobby? Can you hear me?" Slowly Bobby's eyes opened. "Thank god!" Dean was just as relieved as me that Bobby was ok. We helped him to his feet and sat him down. After Castiel and Balthazar had looked around the house all they had found was a demon's blade lodged in the kitchen door frame and a broken wine bottle. "So what happened?" Asked Dean pulling up a chair next to a dazed Bobby. "Take a wild guess igit! Crowley came and took her." Cas sat next to Dean and continued to interrogate Bobby while I and Balthazar watched. "Did Crowley hurt her when he came?" Bobby shrugged his shoulders saying"I'm sorry Cas that I couldn't stop him."

We were all still trying to get over the shock of Crowley capturing Eva who could be dead by now. "We have to do something! Can't just sit here" Said Dean raising his arms. Castiel sighed and walked over towards Balthazar saying. "As much as I hate to say it Crowley isn't stupid, he'll be hidden from us now knowing him." Cas was now leaning against the wall standing beside Balthazar. Balthazar immediately moved away from Cas speaking "Well Cas, I have to say I thought your girl friend would have shown up by now." Balthazar spun round to face Castiel. "I believe you are talking about Meg? We don't need her; we can find Crowley and Eva by ourselves." Cas quickly moved over to the bookshelf trying to ignore the thought of Meg returning. Balthazar acting as the annoying brother (like always) stood behind Cas looking over his shoulder. Cas tried to concentrate on reading a book but Balthazar leaned over Cas' shoulder further. Cas closed the book over quickly and sighed saying "do you mind." and placed the book back onto the shelf. "Going to give Meg a call then or shall I?" Balthazar had a stupid grin on his face knowing Cas was going to give in. Castiel started to prepare a demons trap and spell for Meg. After doing so he started to chant over the potion and in a flash Meg was standing inside the demons trap a little startled to say the least.

Dean was the first to speak. "Hey Meg, how's life?"

"Good thanks. Somehow I don't get the impression that this is a family gathering. What do you want?" Meg looked around the room and stopped when she came eye to eye with Balthazar. "Basically your child Eva has been kidnapped by Crowley, and I must say it is sad to see that clearly you don't give a damn!" Balthazar raised his voice and stood next to the demons trap. "What! Crowley came here and you let him get away with her? You idiots!" Meg was furious and started to scream abuse at us all in turn. Dean raised his hand and shouted over Meg, "Ok we get the picture Meg!" Meg finally calmed down and her voice shook in anger along with worry"Where is she?"

"We don't know yet, that's why we need your...help." Cas spoke reluctantly without looking at Meg. "Look at yourself-have the cheek to ask me for help when you can't even keep tabs on your only daughter. Guess it's father like son for you angels, leave the kids alone in the big bad world!" Cas slowly raised his head in anger at Meg's comment. "You are responsible for her just as much as I am Meg, so maybe it would be nice to show a little respect." Maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world having Cas and Meg back together. Before things got out of hand again I tried to restore order "Hey! None of this arguing is going to help Eva, so put your differences aside for a minute and work together will you!" Everyone turned round to look at me as I spoke. Taking the demon blade from my pocket I broke the seal to the demons trap to allow Meg freedom. "Now are you gonna help us or not?" Meg looked at me and grabbed the blade from my hand, "If I get a chance to kill Crowley Sammy then yes I am." She then walked to stand beside Dean opposite Cas and Balthazar who if looks could kill Meg would have no chance against him. The tension between the angels and Meg were still high but we soon got down to business in the search for Crowley's hide out.

On the kitchen table was a map with areas circled with question marks next to them as suggestions to where Crowley could be. While Cas, Balthazar and Dean studied the map Meg and I looked through some books along with Bobby who was still taking it easy for the time being. It wasn't long before Bobby found something, "Hey think I found something?" He said holding up the book. "Great, whatis it?" I asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong Cas but you gave Eva a necklace with a feather from an angels wing, didn't you?" Bobby looked at Cas who was now standing in front of him. "Yes." Said Cas, "Why do you ask?"

"Well it says here that it keeps the wearer of this necklace hidden from all angels_ but_ the angel who the feather belongs to can always find them where ever they may be." Castiel took the book from Bobby and read over the page. "So, who does the feather belong to?" Dean asked innocently. Balthazar hit him on the back of the head jokingly, Dean rubbed his head saying "hey what the hell was that for?"

"For being stupid-who the hell do you think the feather belongs to?" Balthazar nodded over to Cas who was still flicking through the book. Dean finally got the hint "Ah right. Does that mean you can track Eva down?"

"I can only try." Said Cas. "Well what are we waiting for?" Meg spoke comming over to join Bobby and Cas. Cas then gave the book back to Bobby and disappeared then re-appeared in the kitchen next to Balthazar and Dean holding a collection of items. Dean cleared the map from the table for him and Balthazar helped his brother set up the spell needed to find Eva and Crowley. Fingers crossed it wasn't too late...

* * *

**A.N-**_So what did you think Y or N? Thanks for all the lovely comments/reviews please keep them comming! Much appreciated. If you have any questions feel free to ask or PM me:) Chapter 8 comming soon..._

casbeccawho


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A.N-**_Hey guys,long time no see (sorry about the wait) In this chapter Eva is being held by Crowley, not good, but Castiel and Balthazar soon work out where Crowley's hide out is and head off in search of Eva. Before its too late :D Hope you like, thanks for all the support and reviwes ect. means a lot to me x Also I have uploaded a drawing on Deviant art for the story. I have the same username on that website as I do here to make things easy, have a look and let me know what you think)_

_Disclaimer-I do not own supernatural_

* * *

_**Eva P.O.V...**_

Dazed and confussed I was woken by the sound of water dripping from a pipe running above my head. My vision was blurry so I blinked a few times to clear my sight. Becoming more aware of my surroundings it was clear that I wasn't safe, at all. Not unless being strapped to a chair inside a ring of fire was nothing to worry about. I looked around to see if Crowley was around, luckily he was gone for the time being. Not wanting to hang around I turned my attention to loosening the ropes around my wrists and ankles that were so tight the blood supply to my hands and feet was being cut off. Then I noticed some wacky red design on the floor. Not getting any further with the rope situation I looked around the large room. An array of mouldy beds with metal frames was all I could see in rows at both sides of the room. It made you want to cry just at how depressing this place was, but echoing footsteps from the hallway stopped me from giving in. Crowley had returned and entered the room with a swagger grinning. "Hello beautiful!" He sure knew how to make an entrance, not ammused at what Crowley was putting me through I spoke back"Is that what the _king of hell_ does all day? Drowns his sorrows and make everyone's life a misery?" Crowley just laughed at me as he walked over to a silver trolley in the corner of the room swirling the whisky in the glass before drinking the last drop. Clearing his throat he said "Oh much more fun than that as you shall soon see..." pushing the trolley parking it just outside the ring of fire.

He then started to put on protective gloves. "I would much prefer if you just kindly let me go Crowley." I said, feeling that the fun Crowley had in mind was going to involve the complete opposite for me. I started to fidget in the chair to try again at loosening the ropes. Crowley just laughed at me as he rolled up his sleeves and spoke in a mocking tone "Determination. I like that, sorry but the answer is NO-Why would I let you go? So you can kill me and run back to Sam, Dean and Daddy, by the way who is your father?"

"Why do you want to know?-and I can't kill you? I'm just a kid!-"

"-You are a child of an angel _and _demon meaning you have the power of both combined. I want and need that power. I need you!" Crowley raised his voice putting me a little on edge. Frustrated he shook his head, passed up and down then calming down continued with his preparations. Treading on egg shells, curiosity got the better of me as I turned the Q and A to Crowley. "If I'm so "_powerful_" why can't I get out of these ropes?"

"Because you're in a demon's trap...crossed with and angels trap,ovcourse, drains all the power from you sweetheart, so get comfy. Oh and If I were you I would stop struggling and save your energy for now..." Crowley then pulled out a demons knife from the trolley and tilted his head to the side flashing a grin at me saying "because you're gonna need it for the screaming." With the wave of his hands the flames dimmed allowing Crowley to enter the trap freely. My heart pounded and I began to panic as Crowley stepped over the scorch mark left by the flames. I tried to prepare myself for what was about to happen next...

_**(Sam's P.O.V) Meanwhile at Bobby Singers home...**_

Cas' concentration on his face was priceless as he closed his eyes and held his hands over the spell trying to locate Eva and Crowley. The room was silent, apart from Dean and Balthazar sniggering in the back ground at Cas. Suddenly Castiel's eyes opened wide. "I've found her." He said stepping back from the table. "Great, where is she?" Dean asked switching back to being serious. "The trace stops about 50miles west of here in this area -." Cas pointed to an area on the map and continued"-but I can't pin point her location, something is blocking me..." Balthazar pulled the map over to him to take a better look at it. "The only building here that would possibly suit as a hide-hole for Crowley is St Mary's Hospital, since it's now disused. Bet you that's where they are!" Balthazar pushed the map back to Cas and winked at him then went over to the desk to organise demon knives, guns ect. for us all.

Castiel went over to speak with his brother leaving me and Dean time to talk in _private._"Dean, what do you think Crowley would want with Eva anyways?" I asked as we both turned away from the two angels and demon so they couldn't hear us. "Do I look like I would know Sammy?*sigh* only thing I could think why Crowley would want Eva would be to get to Cas, and us."

"But, If thats so why didn't Crowley just kill her? Remember what Meg said in the letter, about how she was scared what Crowley could turn Eva into. Maybe Crowley plans on using her as some sort of weapon?" Before we could jump to anymore conclusions Meg came over to ask if we were ready to go or not. Knowing time wasn't on our side we didn't hesitate in saying yes and collecting our stuff from Balthazar who was waiting outside with Castiel. Bobby was going to be leaving this one out, but with two wing men and a demon on our side, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A.N-**_ So what did you think? How will Eva cope with the torture Crowley has instore for her and will Cas and Meg save their daughter before its too late? All will be revealed in chapter 9! :DDDD I will upload a link in the comments for the picture I drew for the story in due course, please review and thank you for reading._

casbeccawho


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A.N-**_Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter (thanks for the reviews)and hope you enjoy this chapter is good to :)_

**Disclaimer**_-No, I still don't own supernatural_**.**

* * *

**Evas P.O.V**

By now I had been well introduced to Crowley's idea of _"fun"_. He started off by cutting my right arm several times from my wrist up to my shoulder slowly making in more painful for me. Then when the pain had began to die down he would pour holy water (more like hellish water) over the wounds made the veins underneath my skin flash a red/orange colour again. It was getting harder for me not to cry out in pain, but believe me when I say this, inside I was screaming as it felt like every vein in my body was on fire and that I was going to be dead soon if this torture continued. "So," Said Crowley, cleaning the knife before continuing "I'll give you this opportunity to answer my question. Who's your Dad?" He held the knife against my cheek as he asked this. I shook in fear but managed to stay silent, Crowley didn't approve of this so pulled the knife against my cheek, leaving a deep cut oozing with blood. The tears stung as they ran down my face into the cut, but I still kept my mouth shut. I jumped as Crowley threw the demons knife to the ground. "W-why are you doing this?" I spoke lifting up my head to look at Crowley who was now picking out the next torture item from the trolley. "To see what makes you tick, and because...well, I can." He looked over at me but I looked down to the ground to avoid eye contact.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down but was soon interrupted as Crowley pulled my head up by my hair to make us come face-to-face. My lip started to tremble as Crowley revealed the angel blade from behind his back. It tried to pull away but I couldn't, clenching the handle of the blade he spoke. "I will ask you once more...who is your fath-?"

"I'm not telling you!" We were both stunned silent after I shouted, where I got the confidence to do that I have no idea! Crowley nodded his head once to the side then slapped me across the face. I spat out the blood from my mouth before he put his hand around my jaw. "Don't you dare talk back to me like that you little runt!"

"Or what?" I said clearing my throat, "You'll kill me? Go on then, I'll take the answers to your questions to my grave if that's what you want." Crowley let go of me, leaned back and looked at the tip of the angel blade then back at me. "Well that's that then. I guess if you can't recall who dear father is then I'll just have to pay a visit to Sam and Dean..." Crowley came back into the circle lifting up the blade as if he was ready to stab me in the chest with it. I became tense, I held my breath, closed my eyes tight and waited for it all to end for me. But, nothing happened. Slowly I opened one eye to find the blade was inches away from penetrating my chest. I let out a sigh of relief, Crowley leaned right into my face whispering sourly "next time I'll put it through your bloody chest and into your heart." Then sat the angel blade on my lap and walked out leaving me alone again in the room.

_**Meanwhile in the Impala on the Road to the Hospital Sam's (P.O.V)**_

Dean had been driving now for about 20minutes when we came to a junction with two roads leading in different directions. "I'm telling you we go left here, not right!"

"Give me the map will you! Women have no sense of direction!" Balthazar and Meg had been quiet for most of the journey, but all good things must come to an end as they say. Meg had been put in charge of the map and had led us the right way so far, but there seemed to be some confusion as to whether Dean should turn right or left. "Ha see!" Shouted Balthazar acting like a child leaning over Cas who was in between Balthazar and Meg. "This road to the right leads to the Hospital. There it is in black and white!" Balthazar pointed at the area on the map which was now in Megs face. "That map is coloured-dumb ass!" Snapped Meg. "He's coloured blind Meg..." Said Cas innocently, which was followed by an awkward silence. Balthazar looked at Cas as if he was ready to throttle him, but thankfully he didn't. Rolling her eyes at Balthazar's persistence she soon admitted that she was wrong. As Balthazar leaned back over into his seat pleased to get one up on Meg (again) Dean took the road leading to the right.

Suddenly I could hear thunder. I looked at the rear view mirror to see where the noise was coming from. "What the hell?" Said Dean, leaning forward over the steering wheel in amazement at what we all seen approaching in front of us. Weird dark clouds filled the sky and seemed to be travelling towards us at some speed. "Is it just me or is that storm coming towards us?" I said. The Impala came to a halt; the car was silent as the thunder rumbled on. "Yeah you're right Sammy." Said Dean sitting back in the seat. Dean turned round to ask Meg, Cas and Balthazar if they had any idea what was going on while I kept an eye on the storm _if that's even what it was._ "Told you we should have turned left." Said Meg under her breath, this didn't go unnoticed by Balthazar who started to give Meg dirty looks. While Dean was trying to finish the debate between Balthazar and Meg I noticed out the corner of my eye another storm forming, the exact same as the one in front then another appeared... "Um, Dean?" I said tapping him on the shoulder but still keeping an eye on the surrounding storms. "What?" I didn't need to speak for Dean to see what was happening. All at once the Impala started to shake from side-to-side as the wind picked up and the dark clouds closed in on us. Instinct kicked in as we all put on our seat belts and Dean started up the car and began to reverse.

We had almost made it back to the start of the road; the five of us were all looking out the rear window until Cas turned round to face me and Dean. "Dean!" He shouted. I turned round to see that we were surrounded in black smoke and had no visibility. Something clipped the side of the Impala sending us spinning out of control. The car wheels screeched down the highway as Dean tried to regain control but it was no good as the Impala started to barrel roll in the air off the road and ended up landing on its roof. The dust settled as we were left trapped in the remains of the Impala dangling over the ditch filled with sharp jagged rocks below...

* * *

**A.N-**_So what did you think, where did the storm come from? Did it have something to do with Crowley...? ;) you'll just have to wait and see. Please review and thanks for reading!_

casbeccawho


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A.N-**Hey guys here's the latest chapter-hope you like :) Just like to thank **_Tendencia,weedom,fudge you,flaming Gizmo_ **and everyone for all the recent support in the story and to everyone who has added the story as a favourite. As always much appreciated!

**Disclaimer-**no i don't own supernatural :(

* * *

When Crowley left he made sure I wasn't going unwatched. A male demon stood out in the hallway pacing up and down keeping a close eye on me. Not wanting to sit around and wait for Crowley's torture to continue I took advantage of his absence. The angel blade was still lying on my lap. I looked up at the doorway to see if the demon was watching; luckily he was down the other end of the hall. There would only be a matter of minutes before he made his way back to the door way. I bent over trying to get hold of the angel blade between my teeth. After the third attempt, I managed to get a good tight grip around the handle of the blade with my teeth and lifted it off my lap with care. Then I paused listening for the demon's echoing footprints, he was now approximately 1minute away. With the angel blade in my mouth, I used it to cut the ropes around my wrists. Strand by strand, the blade cut through the rope and I was finally free from the chair. With my mouth and teeth starting to hurt, I dropped the blade onto the floor then went onto untying the ropes around my ankles. As I rose out of the chair weak the demon had came back to the doorway.

Slowly I lifted the angel blade from the ground to defend myself with as the demon walked into the room, but I was still stuck in the ring of fire. A drop of water fell onto my head, as I looked up another bright idea popped into my head. If it would actually work I really did not know, but gut instinct won me over. The leak was coming from a joint in the middle of the pipe directly above me. A loose screw caught my eye but before I could take action the demon threw holy water all over me. "What do you think your doing?" Shouted the demon flashing his black eyes towards me, "What do you think?" I said through the pain of the holy water burning my skin. "Sit down bitch." He said. Not wanting another soaking of holy water I sat back down in the chair. The demon stayed in the room folding his arms all body guard like. Meanwhile I concentrated on the loose screw, moving my hand and with a little thought the screw began to move. The looser the screw got the more water that started to drip down. All went according to plan as the water pipe buckled and burst wide open, the water fell like rain putting out the ring of fire (aren't I a clever girl).

After the water fall came to an end, the demon lifted his head furious. Terrified at what the demon would do to me next I started to back away from him. He forced me into a corner and pulled out a demons knife from his pocket. The demon gave a cold grin as he spoke "You're not going anywhere." Without warning he stabbed me in the leg. I screamed in pain and surprise at what had just happened. I just managed to keep upright as the demon twisted the blade making the wound become deeper and deeper. "Look at you!" He said pushing the blade in further, "everyone thinks you're _so_ special! Look at you whimpering like a dog, pathetic!" Angry at what the demon was saying, I put my hand around his throat. Immediately he stopped pushing the knife in any further and panic was shown all over his face, "Who's the pathetic child now?" I said tightening my grip. The demon let go of the blade still in my leg. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the light burst from his eyes and mouth. I let go, his body fell to the ground lifeless. He was dead, not that I felt any pity for him, it was either me or him that was going to die. After removing the blade from my leg I hobbled to the door thinking that I was finally going to be free! I got to the door turned the corner then BANG! I was sent flying off my feet as Crowley smacked me across the face, "not so fast little one," he said, "not so fast..."

_**Sam's P.O.V in the Impala**_

Coming round from the accident wasn't very pleasant. For a kick of my head was pounding and beside me Dean was still knocked out. "Dean." I said shaking him trying to get a response, "Dean!" Finally his eyes flickered opened but I think Dean still wished he was asleep. "Oh baby, what happened to you?" He said stroking the steering wheel. Just as me and Dean were getting back to normality the passenger door flew opened. "Ah, you survived!" Said Balthazar peering into the Impala. "You don't say Sherlock! Mind getting us out of here?" Dean upset enough at the mess of the Impala he didn't want to hang upside down for much longer. After Balthazar helped both of us out of the Impala we dusted ourselves down and headed over to Meg and Cas waiting at the side of the road.

Hearing our footsteps Meg and Castiel turned around to face us both. They seemed pretty ok bar a few scratches they had to the face. "So, what now?" Meg asked "seeing that the Impala is out of use."

"We fly darling." Piped up Balthazar wiping his hands. Dean turned round to Balthazar in protest to the whole flying idea, "to where exactly-we have no idea where we are and-."

"-What? Not unless you want to walk the rest of the way there Dean there's no other way." Having no choice Dean partnered with Cas and Meg (seeing he didn't trust Balthazar) and I with Balthazar. "We'll have to be careful; Crowley will know when we arrive with us flying in and all. See you at the other side Cas." Balthazar nodded to Castiel who disappeared with Meg and Dean. "You ready?" Asked Balthazar putting his hands on my shoulder facing me. "Yeah." In seconds we had arrived outside the disused hospital of St Mary's. Cas appeared next to Balthazar with news"Meg and Dean found a way in, follow me." Castiel looked around him to make sure no one was watching then led us to the door which would hopefully lead us to Eva, before it was too late...

* * *

**A.N-** So what did you think? Hope you liked it :) Please comment and continue to read thanks. If you have any questions or requests the feel free to mention them in the review(s) or through PM. Happy reading!

casbeccawho


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A.N-**Hey guys how you doin? Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Not many more chapters to go (awww) but there may be a sequel on the cards :D thats if you would want a second installment, let me know what you think

**Disclaimer-**no I do not own supernatural

* * *

It was like waking up into a nightmare than out of one as the sound of Crowley sharpening a knife behind me rang in my ear. Yet again I found myself in another trap (the joys!) this one I believe came from Crowley's premium range with ropes soaked in holy water wrapped tightly around my wrists dangling me from the ceiling and heavy chains around my ankles along with the obvious ring of holy fire and red design on the floor, I don't think I'll be getting out of this trap any time soon. Any slight movement I made was followed by severe burning from the ropes. Crowley walked round casually into view holding an angel blade. "I believe congratulations are in order..." He said, sensing that I didn't understand what he was getting at, Crowley rolled his eyes as he explained. "You know, for breaking free and killing that demon. Nice work."

"Thanks Crowley, but flattery gets you nowhere. If you want I could demonstrate my work to you now." I said knowing that there was no way I had enough strength to even make an attempt at escaping or to kill him, and Crowley knew it. Shrugging his shoulders he continued, "Can't blame a gut for trying. Anyways-back to business; thought you should know that your friends won't be coming for you any time soon. Including dear father..." In disbelief my eyes widened looking at Crowley as the words fell out of his mouth. _What did he mean by won't be coming any time soon?_ "Not so clever now, are you?" Crowley sniggered as he stepped into the ring. "What did you do to them?" I demanded. "Sent them on a little off road experience shall we say?"

"How did you know he was my dad?"

"Easy, pick out the idiot with wings trying to save you, never caught his name though. Mind filling me in?" Tears started to roll down my face thinking that Crowley knew Castiel was my dad and had caused him harm.

"Should have asked him yourself, dick!" Crowley slapped me hard across the face as a reply. "Now you listen," Crowley roared in my face, holding the blade against my throat, "Sam, Dean Meg and Castiel were the faces I recognised, but your Dad. I had never seen before, so tell me WHO THE HELL IS HE?" The penny dropped in slow motion as I realised Crowley had mistaken Balthazar as my Dad. The sheer thought of it being true was _so_ wrong! But knowing that I had inside knowledge, I never corrected Crowley. "Ok, fine." I said, "His, his name is Balthazar." Crowley stood back "Balthazar, really? God the name for you angels just get better and better! Well at least I know whose name to add to my hit list in the near future." Crowley started to walk round behind me in an odd manor. "C-can I go now?" I pleaded. "No." He said. "No? What do you mean no?

"I need you on my side remember? If I let you go you'll kill me, just as you said you would. So here are your options. A: you join me, I let you free and we put this all behind us, or B: I start cutting again, your choice." I didn't need to reply for Crowley to know what my answer would be. Moments later I could feel Crowley running the blade against the scar on my back. "One wing, another fascinating feature you posses...Let's explore it, shall we?" Unable to do anything to stop him I shouted and screamed for him not to, but it was too late. Crowley went onto pulling down my top to get full access to the scar. When the knife sank into my skin the pain was almost unbearable as the scar opened bit by bit allowing warm blood to run freely down my back. I felt cold as darkness took over my sight and my heart beat became slower and slower...

**Sam's P.O.V**

When we got to the door it seemed a little too easy to get in. "Ladies first!" Balthazar more or less pushed Meg into the hospital as he spoke. "Watch it jerk!" Meg wasn't best pleased as you can imagine. She looked down the hallway to see if we had any company. "Well, doesn't seem to be anyone home." Meg beckoned us in and one by one we entered. The place was in darkness with only a few flickering lights illuminating the way forward. "Now what?" Asked Dean. "I suggest we split up. Meg and Balthazar you go left and I, Dean and Castiel will go right. Meet back here in an hour." Everyone agreeing to my plan, we headed off in our separate groups.

The corridor seemed to go on for miles passing door after door leading to all different types of hospital rooms, all of which were empty. As we came to a corner I could hear movement behind us, I turned round quickly. Castiel also turned around putting his hand on Dean making him stop. "We're not alone are we?" Castiel slid his angel blade down the sleeve of his trench coat into his hand and stood forward. A gun shot was fired from the darkness missing us by an inch. About 7 demons walked towards us holding guns ready to fire, looks like someone was home after all...

**_Meanwhile,_ Balthazar POV with Meg at the other end of the hospital..**

I tried to make our little stroll more enjoyable by suggesting we played _I Spy_, but Meg being the ever so depressing demon said "there's a time and a place Balthazar..." telling me off like I was 5. Wonders will never cease to how Cassey seen anything in this spawn of Satan. Surprisingly we hadn't bumped into any demon's along the way. "Maybe we should head back." I said, "not until we find Eva, and Crowley."

"Well today would be good you know! EVA?" I shouted. Meg pushed and scowled at me "do you want to get caught or what!" She said. Playing wind-up with Meg as a substitute to my brother was the only thing keeping me amused. But then I could hear a faint noise in the background. Both I and Meg looked at each other as we tried to make out what the noise was. "It's coming from in here." Meg ran towards a door, I followed. Putting my ear against the door I could hear "_help! Help me!"_ Frantically being screamed over and over again. We banged down the door expecting to find Eva inside. "Eva..." The room was empty apart from a CD player in the middle of the room. We had been tricked. The door slammed shut behind us as sparks lit up a ring of holy fire around me. Before Meg could help she was sent flying across the room. A sarcastic clap came from Crowley as he appeared from the corner of the room. He walked over to the CD player calm as ever and bent over to pause the tape of Eva's cry for help. "Well well." He said, "What have we here? The slut from hell and the wise man, _well, _once a wise man anyway."

"Aren't you charming? Where is she?" I asked keeping a close eye on Crowley as he approached me then I would occasionally look over towards Meg to make sure she was ok. "Don't worry, Eva is in the building, somewhere." It didn't look like I or Meg were going anywhere any time soon. I just hoped Sam, Dean and Castiel had had better luck than us.

* * *

**A.N-**so what did you think? Wonder how Balthazar will react when he finds out Crowley thinks he is Eva's dad, (Should be interesting!) Thanks again for reading! Please review :) and let me know what you think about a Footstepsto father hood:2 please :) If you have any questions feel free to mail me or leave a comment. Until the next chapter, goodbye!

casbeccawho


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A.N-**_Hey guys how have you been doing? Good I hope :) Anyways here is the next chapter to the story, hope you like! Thanks for all the reviews and comments, much appreciated please keep them comming! :D_

**Disclaimer**_-No I do no own supernatural_

* * *

**_Sam's P.O.V_**

After Castiel had sent the demons well on their way back down to hell we continued to walk down the hallway. Until we came to a door which stood out from the others somehow, even although it looked exactaly the same as all the other doors. Dean tried to open the door first, but it was no good. In the end it took the three of us to make a decent attempt but the door wouldn't budge. "What the hell is wrong with this door?" Asked Dean as if it was all the doors fault, "nothing, Crowley I think has put some sort of proofing up on the door." Said Cas in a serious tone as always. With only 20 minutes left until we had to head back to meet with Meg and Balthazar we decided to move on. I lead the way closely followed by Dean but we were short of our wing man Cas who was still standing staring intently at the door. Dean shouted "Hey slow poke let's go!" And continued to walk on ahead, but I waited for Cas. "Can't you hear that?" Cas said as if he didn't mean to speak aloud. "Hear what?" Castiel didn't answer me but instead pressed his ear against the door. Dean eventually realising me and Cas still hadn't moved headed back down the hallway saying, "What's the big deal about one freakin door? We do have at least five back home-."

"Dean shut up!" Dean rolled his eyes like an impatient child when I told him off. Castiel then stood back from the door and held out his hand chanting a spell. Slowly but surely the door opened. Castiel's hand lowered as the colour drained from his face. Both I and Dean ran towards Cas so incase he fainted we would catch him and also to see what or who Castiel had found in the room.

It only took one look for us to see why Castiel was in such shock. Eva's body dangling from the ceiling by her wrists seemed lifeless as it swayed silently in the middle of the room. A pool of ruby red blood had accumulated at her feet with drips of blood still falling into it from her many gaping wounds. I and Dean had made some gruesome discoveries in our time, this being one of them. After we took some time to compose ourselves me, Dean and Cas stepped into the room. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Castiel at this point so I said "Cas, you don't have to see this if you don't want to..." It took a few minutes for him to reply firmly with "I'm fine Sam." We walked over to Eva to see if she was in fact dead or by some miracle still alive. There were clear signs that Eva had been kept in a ring of fire as we could see scorch marks on the floor. Her head was tilted forward; as I lifted up her head she took a deep breath in making us all jump. Eva's eyes flickered as she looked at the three of us, "Well you guys took your time!" She said showing a weak smile. Cas didn't waste any time in cutting Eva free from the rope around her wrists which were badly bruised. Eva put her arms around me and Dean's shoulders so she could get to the door with Castiel leading the way.

Eva was able to walk down the hallway with her arm still around at least one of us. When we got to our meeting point Balthazar and Meg were not there to be seen. We waited a little while before we got suspicious about their whereabouts. "Remind me again why we are still standing here?" Complained Eva leaning against the wall breathless, "We were suppose to meet back up with Balthazar and Meg here." Said Dean pacing up and down, "Oh yeah, about Balthazar. There's something I should probably tell you." We all turned to face Eva waiting for her to speak, "Crowley kept pestering me by asking who my father was A.K.A _you_ Cas. Obviously, but..."

"But what?" I asked. Eva bit her lip before she continued, "well me being me and Crowley being Crowley, I kind of lead him to believe that Balthazar was. My dad. Because if he found out it was you he was going to kill you! Not that it mattered much,Crowley still decided to cut open the scar on my back."

"So what your trying to say is it's possible that Balthazar and Meg aren't here because there dead?" Eva smiled nervously towards me as if to apologise. "I had no other choice." She said. Before any of us could say anything else a bright light appeared blinding us all. When the light was gone, Castiel had vanished and Eva was lying on the floor unconscious with her nose bleeding. Before we could go over to help her two demons joined our company. There was nowhere to run.

_**Balthazar's P.O.V**_

"WHAT?" I yelled at Crowley, "what? What do you mean what? You _are _Evangeline's father aren't you?-she said so herself." Crowley somehow though that I was Eva's dad, _me _having a child with Meg? Don't think I shall, not ever! "Well you are one gullible idiot! Of course I'm not Eva's father! Do I have gullible and desperate written across my forehead? Didn't think so."

"So if you're not her father then who is?" Crowley stared at me waiting for a reply. Before I could blab out "Castiel's the dad!" Sam and Dean appeared in the door way being ushered by two demons. One of which was carrying an unconscious Eva in their arms. "Ah gentlemen, so glad you could join us!" Crowley greeted the two boys by tying them up in two chairs back to back and ordered the demon to lay Eva down on the ground then told them to leave. "So, Sam and Dean, mind telling us who Eva's father is since these two refuse to be co-operative?" Sam and Dean turned to look at each other then back at Crowley as Dean was the first to speak. "What does it matter to you? Want to congratulate him or something?"

"Well if you must know Dean. Eva is very rare, one of a kind and I would love to keep it that way. So my plan of action was and is to bump off mother and father and to kid nap Eva and have her work for me. Good plan don't you think?" Crowley looked over to Meg who hadn't moved since she was sent flying across the room. "Well wonder child isn't going to be much use to you in the state that she's in smart ass!" Dean acting like he knew better that Crowley (as usual) didn't do any favours. "Oh, but she will be..." Crowley grinned and Dean wiping the smile clean of his face. Crowley then removed a large demon blade from his coat pocket as he walked towards a terrified Meg. "Lights out for you sweet heart..." Said Crowley, "lights out for you..."

* * *

**A.N-** _so what did you think? I know Meg wasn't in this one much, but she will be in Ch.13 prommise x :) let me know what you thought about the chapter good or bad (hopefully good) and please review, thanks as always!_

casbeccawho


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A.N-**Hey guys how you doin? :D This is the **LAST** chapter for footsteps to father hood..._Part 1!_Yep thats right! I've decided to write a "part 2" for the story which will be called** footsteps to father hood:Part 2 **Oh yeah ;) More info at bottom of page, hope you like the final chapter! And thank you for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer-**No I do not own supernatural

* * *

_**Sam's P.O.V**_

As Meg took another hit from Crowley across the face, I noticed Eva starting to stir out the corner of my eye. I tried to get Balthazar's attention, "hey Balthazar!"

"What?" Mouthed Balthazar, I nodded my head towards Eva. Crowley continued oblivious with Meg beating her again and again. "Hey sleepy head, wake up!" Balthazar stared to click his fingers which seemed to work as Eva's eyes opened. Confused and dazed, Eva looked around completely ignoring Balthazar. "EVA! Now's not the time to laze about!" Balthazar's voice rose slightly in frustration at Eva's lack of communication. Finally she sat up right, wiped the blood from her nose. She then looked to Balthazar in a panic ready to burst into tears, "calm down." He said in a somewhat gentle voice, rarely heard from Balthazar. Eva took in deep breaths to calm herself down as Balthazar gave instructions to her pointed to the ring of holy fire. It was like watching two angles playing charades as Eva tried to work out what Balthazar was trying to get her to do.

Eva nodded her head and closed her eyes to concentrate. Slowly the flames surrounding Balthazar started to die down allowing him freedom. Balthazar then went to help Eva but she had idea's of her own, "Go on, what are you waiting for? kill Crowley and get Meg, Sam and Dean out of here!" Eva tried to get to her feet as she spoke, but instead fell seeming tired and weaker that before. "Now where would the fun in that be?" Eva looked up at Balthazar unimpressed, "just get Sam and Dean free please? I'll deal with Crowley." Balthazar not wanting to argue finally came over to help us out of the chairs. "Hey, jack ass!" The three of us all turned round to see Eva, by some miracle, standing up clenching both fists looking directly at Crowley. Crowley gave a cold smiled then broke into a laugh as he moved Meg in front of him and held the knife to her throat using her as a hostage.

"Let her go Crowley, and no one has to get hurt." Said Balthazar tip toeing towards Crowley. "A, a, a!" Crowley said pushing the knife against Meg's neck, "one more step and darling demon here will drop to the floor dead!" Balthazar halted and tried to compose himself. I stood beside him just in case he went for Crowley again. "Run while you can!" Meg demanded, trying to keep the knife as far away from her throat as possible. "Crowley let her go damn it!" Piped up Eva still standing alone, "I'll only let her go if you sign on the dotted line and work for me." Silence fell. "Eva, don't." Said Dean in a panicked helpless voice, Eva looked between us and Crowley. The thoughts that must have been running through her head must have been something along the lines of _well looks like it's between a rock and a hard place for me._ We all held our breath as the decision was left to Eva. Slowly she relaxed, Dean let out a sigh of disbelief as he shook his head. Crowley knowing that he had won Eva over let go of Meg and pushed her into Balthazar. "What are the conditions that go with this deal?" Asked Eva as both she and Crowley started to walk towards each other, "You will never be allowed to see Sam, Dean or anyone you ever cared about again and you will do as I say. Within reason, of course." The two of them paused as they came face to face. Eva glanced down at the demon's blade still in Crowley's hand then back up towards him. Then the unthinkable happened. In one last ditch attempt Eva went for the knife to use against Crowley and got into a struggle with him. We all jumped forward to help but we were too late.

At the same time Crowley and Eva paused and looked down then back at each other. "Nice try..." Crowley said, stepping back from Eva who let out a yelp as Crowley twisted the handle of the demons knife. Crowley disappeared into thin air leaving Eva standing with the knife stuck deep into her stomach. Blood had already started to seep through her top and drip from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed, Meg froze in shock as the rest of us ran towards Eva. When we got to her she was still breathing but was losing a lot of blood. Balthazar tried to remove the knife but Eva screamed out in pain as her veins pulsed orange underneath her skin. "We have to get her to a hospital, now!" Said Balthazar, "What about Meg?" Asked Dean looking over his shoulder, "I'll take care of her." We all looked up as a familiar voice spoke. Castiel rushed to Eva and kneeled down to hold Eva in his arms. Eva gave a faint smile looking up at Cas before coughing up more blood. "Cas you go with Eva to the hospital and I'll stay with Meg." Balthazar put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and gave a warm smile then left the group to go to assist Meg. Knowing Eva didn't have long to live Castiel flew to the nearest hospital with me, Dean and Eva.

When we arrived at the hospital the staff were a little startled as you can imagine. We kind of explain the situation but left out all the angel and demons detail as we handed Eva over into intensive care. Sadly, that was the last time we would ever see Eva alive. The next time we seen a doctor was because they had some_ bad news_ to tell us. "Sorry." They said, "We were just too late, Eva had lost too much blood and with all the injuries she had injured, her heart couldn't cope." The doctors didn't show any remorse when telling us this which only infuriated Dean more resulting in him almost taking a swing at one of the staff. Not wanting to make a scene or be asked any questions, we left the hospital and arranged for us to pick up Eva's body from the coroner tomorrow morning. "That's it! Crowley get's toasted tonight-for real this time! Cas you with me?"

"Dean, hold up! We have no idea where Crowley is and it's getting late. Crowley will learn his lesson all in good time, trust me." Dean wasn't in the mood for waiting as you can imagine. "Trust _you?_" He said, "Trust _us? _That's what Eva did and look where it got her Sam! Dead! Back me up here Cas... Cas?" During our heated argument Castiel didn't speak or do anything, apart from look up at the stars in the sky in deep thought. "No one is going after Crowley." He said in his deep voice. "Are you kidding me Cas? That dick just killed your kid and screwed us all over?" Castiel turned round to face us with a sad sorry look on his face. "We all have our time Dean, and Crowley's is not now."

"Bu-." Before Dean could question Castiel, the angel flew off without warning. "Freakin angels!" Shouted Dean kicking the side of the Impala (which Balthazar had retrieved for us after seeing to Meg) "Comon Dean, let's go home and come back tomorrow. Ok?" After calming down we headed back home to Bobby to break the bad news to him. The next day we arrived at the coroners as planned but made a shocking discovery!

As we walked in everything seemed normal. The coroner took us to see Eva's body and left us alone while he went to collect Eva's stuff. Dean started to pull out the silver slab which we were expecting to find Eva lying on. But she wasn't there, no body-nothing! "Um, did you pull out the right-"

"Yes I pulled out the right slab Sam! Hey you!" Said Dean turning to the coroner as he entered back into the room, "yes?" The man said, "Where is the body?"

"Why it...oh, that's odd?" The coroner checked his notes and with the other members of staff leaving us standing, waiting. There was no explination to the mysterious disappearence of Eva's body. It was just like she had woke up and walked off, even her personal items were missing; the necklace that Castiel gave her, her clothes. Everything! We left the coroners scratching our heads as to what had happened, was she alive and still out there? Who knows...I guess only time will tell.

* * *

**A.N-**So, what did you think?Is Eva alive or is she not? Part:2 will be comming out very very soon (possibly by tonight) Hope you enjoyed and please keep reading!Please review too as this is much appreciated, thanks as always!

casbeccawho


End file.
